


A Cavalcade Of Surprises

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [224]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Jack Does Voice Work, Kissing, Mentioned Clara Whiting, Mentioned Clara Whiting/Raymond Hirsch, POV Phryne Fisher, Partnership, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson Kissing, Reunions, Secrets, Surprises, Tuckerbag Film Studio, donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Phryne encounters many surprises when she returns to Melbourne and tracks Jack down for a reunion.





	A Cavalcade Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> **theconsultingstrangevidder** asked for a Phrack fic starting with the sentence _"It was you the whole time."_

“It was you the whole time.”

Phryne watched from the side as Jack spoke into the microphone setup that Raymond had installed at Tuckerbag Film Studio. Apparently, according to Hugh, Jack had been asked to provide the voice for quite a few actors who just weren’t up to snuff for the films, and it was done as a favour to Raymond, no fee for his involvement. Phryne knew she was an investor in the studio but the fact that Raymond had kept _this_ a secret had amused her.

“If he’s willing to do it for free I didn’t want you putting it in his head he should ask for payment,” Raymond said, leaning in towards her.

“When I can simply sit here and watch?” Phryne asked, amused. “No, this is well worth the pleasure. And Jack is an upstanding man. If he’s offered his help without a fee, I doubt he would start asking now.”

“Well, that’s good, because I’ve been donating what I would pay him to the widow and orphans fund,” Raymond said with a grin.

“Does Jack know?”

“Not yet. The studio has given a sizable amount now and we’re being honoured, so I thought now I should tell him.” Raymond started as Phryne smacked his shoulder. “What was that for?”

“You’re doing something good and you kept it from him? Raymond, your secret keeping is going to get you in trouble again one day.”

Jack finished and then stepped away to get a glass of water before seeing Phryne standing there. He stared in shock and then a wide smile formed on his face and he came over, kissing Phryne, who kissed him back soundly. “And you say I keep secrets,” Raymond said.

“When did you return?” Jack asked, still having his hands at her waist and standing close.

“This morning. I went to surprise you at City South but Hugh told me you were here working for Raymond.” Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at Jack. “My very own voice actor.”

“I only do it to help Raymond,” Jack said. “He donates money to the widows & orphans fund, so...”

“You weren’t supposed to know,” Raymond said with a groan.

“Clara told me,” Jack said with a grin, turning to Raymond. “She can’t keep secrets as well as you can.”

“Well, I suppose since it was her idea, it’s right she said something,” Raymond said. “Where is my wife, anyway? I suppose I should go find her and see if she’s ready for her own lines.” Raymond moved away from them and Jack turned his attention back to Phryne.

“So everything is settled? You’re home for good?” he asked her.

She nodded. “No more family matters, no emergencies that need to be dealt with, no globe trotting. I am home for the foreseeable future.”

“Good. I’ve missed you,” he murmured, leaning in again.

“I’ve missed you too,” she breathed before his lips met hers. She melted into the kiss, as she did with all of his kisses, and for a moment forgot there were people around. All that mattered was she was home and the one person she had missed the most missed her in return. Her continuing future in Melbourne seemed quite bright...


End file.
